Love Struck
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Lily is tired of random guys asking her out when the one boy she wants doesn't even know she exists. Rose thinks it's time to spice up her life and she knows just the guy who can make that happen. Dominique wants revenge on the only guy to ever turn her down. And Roxy just wants to play Quidditch without being hit on by every guy with a broomstick. Multi-POVs
1. Prologue

**Love Struck**

_Disclaimer: Any characters names you may recognize belong to JKR. Personalities and plot are all mine_

**Prologue: Meet the Girls**

Lily Potter sat by the fire drying off her freshly painted finger nails. She wasn't paying any attention at all to the boy sitting beside her who was nervously twisting his hands in his lap.

It was only natural for Harry Thomas to be a natural wreck. He had a crush on Lily for the past four years and he finally worked up the nerve to talk to her.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked. Harry smoothed back his hair nervously hoping he wasn't sweating too much.

Lily looked up her brown eyes were sparkling in the firelight.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lily asked sweetly. Her smile was like the sun beautiful and bright.

Harry was blindsided and almost forgot he was trying to ask her out. He cleared his throat, "I had asked you if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He stumbled over his words a little bit and began to run his fingers through his hair again.

"Oh like a date?" Lily asked and she started playing with strands of her long red hair.

"Yes, a date!" Harry said excitedly.

"Sorry, no can do. I don't date guys who are named after my father" Lily said with a smile. She turned back to drying her nails in front of the fire. She didn't see Harry's frown, and she didn't realize how disappointed he was.

Harry opened his mouth to refute but what was he going to say. It wasn't his fault his name is Harry. He should've known he didn't stand a chance asking out Lily. A lot of guys asked her out and she never said yes. Getting up dejectedly, Harry left the common room and went down to the great hall for breakfast. When he sat down he banged his head for being stupid enough to think he could get a date with the elusive Lily Potter. He had no idea what he was thinking. His brain was probably still fogged from the dream he had of him and Lily just hours before.

Conner Simms looked angrily at the kid who just sat down and banged his head next to where Connor was sitting. It made Conner lose his train of thought.

"Don't take it too hard Conner," Dominique said, "You are one of the few guys who can say he has dated me for over three weeks. You should be proud of that accomplishment."

Dominique Weasley had been trying to break up with the loser for the past half hour but he didn't seem to be able to pick up the hint. She didn't know how much plainer to tell him.

"But I don't want to break up with you" Conner said. Dominique was the prettiest most unique girl that Conner had ever laid eyes upon. He was quite shocked when she came up to him in Defense class and asked him out last month. He swore everyday he grew more in love with her. And then today he comes down to breakfast ready to great his girlfriend when she said "_Conner, I don't think this is working out. So I'm breaking up with you."_

"Look Dom," Conner reached out and laid his hand on her arm. He might have thought it was a good idea but apparently he wasn't allowed to touch her anymore because fire danced in Dominique's ice blue eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again. I broke up with you, get over it" Dominique said. Truly annoyed, she stood up. She whipped her hair so it hit Conner in the face and then she stormed out of the great hall.

As she walked away Dominique decided that her new boyfriend of the month would be Braden Wood captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Knowing they had an early morning practice she headed towards the pitch.

Roxanne Weasley flew towards the ground. She loved the way the wind felt in her hair. Quidditch was the best sport in the world and one day she was going to play for the Holyhead Harpies like her Aunt Ginny did. Roxanne landed and headed towards the locker rooms. They had been practicing since the break of dawn and now she was ready for a long hot shower.

"Hey" Roxanne saw her cousin Dominique and gave her a hug. It was odd to see Dom here because it's a well known fact that she doesn't like sports.

"Have you seen Wood?" Dom asked with a twirl of her hair.

Roxanne smiled, her cousin Dom was a major flirt. It was only a matter of time before she set her eyes on the quidditch captain.

"Yeah, practice just ended so he should be headed this way" Roxanne said.

"Then I'll just head that way" Dom said and she pointed towards the stands.

"Don't throw him off his game, we got a match coming up" Roxanne shouted after her cousin. She doubt her cousin heard or cared. With a sigh Roxanne went into the locker room and headed straight for the showers.

She took a long shower and when she arrived back at the lockers she noticed half of the guys were standing around goofing off. Roxanne scoffed as she headed for her locker. She hated it when guys didn't shower after practice. They would walk around the school smelling sweaty and covered in grass stains. For some reason they thought that was attractive.

Mark Wilson, right chaser, was joking with his friends when Roxanne walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel. She was hot and looked a lot like her mother Angelina Weasley who used to work for Which Broomstick. Mark knew that Roxy was a prude who liked to play hard to get, unlucky for her that was his favorite game. As she walked by Mark reached out and grabbed her bum.

Roxanne acted on reflex and slapped Mark in the face.

Red faced and stinging didn't stop Mark from smiling.

"You know you want me" Mark said.

"Ugh" Roxanne said, "over my dead body."

"Don't be a tease, show us what you got" Mark said while his lackies looked away. They knew what happened if you made Roxy angry.

Sure enough Roxanne pulled out her wand.

"Don't make you curse you" she said.

Mark was preparing a cheeky reply when the sound of his own name being yelled froze him.

"MARK! What did I tell you about hitting on my cousin?"

Mark snapped his eyes to James Potter, who was standing right outside of the door to the showers. Potter might be a year younger than him, but everyone knew that he wasn't a guy to mess around with, especially when it came to his family. James once sent a kid to the hospital wing for making his cousin Lucy cry. The kid was in the hospital wing for two weeks.

"I can take care of myself James" Roxanne said highly annoyed.

"Sure you can" James muttered.

James Potter hated when guys hit on the girls in his family. Lily is only fourteen year old and yet James already has to tell guys off for staring at her inappropriately. It's been like this since he first arrived at Hogwarts. His cousin, Victorie used to get asked out at least once a week. She had a boyfriend and told them that she wasn't interested but they didn't want to hear that.

Sure James had his fair share of girlfriends, and sure those girls probably had brothers or male cousins, but this was different. It wasn't like James was making out with the girls in front of their families.

Sulky, James got dressed into his normal clothes and left the locker room without talking to the rest of the team. James headed towards the great hall. He had no idea what time it was but he hoped that they were still serving breakfast. Wood woke them up at an ungodly hour to start practice and James could practically hear his stomach roaring.

As James was entering the hall he was almost knocked over by an angry red head.

"Whoa, slow down" James said and he grabbed Rose's arm. "Where are you going in a rush?"

"Now is not the time James, I have to find Finnegan so I can curse him into oblivion" Rose stated. She twisted her arm out of James's grip and stormed her way towards the nearest stair case.

Rose Weasley was mad. Today was supposed to be her one stress free day. She decided to give herself a break from studying for her midterms. Everything started out normal until Gracie asked_ "How come you start dating Ian Finnegan and didn't tell me?"_

Rose choked on her pumpkin juice and demanded to know what Gracie was talking about. Apparently Finnegan came back to the common room late the night before and told everyone that he spent the whole night in a cupboard making out with her. Rose was grossed out at that mental image. Finnegan was a melon-head idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a Pygmy Puff and a Pekingese.

Rose got to the common room but he wasn't there. She stormed up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and that was where she found him. Finnegan and his lazy dorm mates were still in bed. Rose pulled out her wand and said "_Agumenti_"

Water gushed out of her wand and landed all over Finnegan's bed.

Ian Finnegan was having a nice dream about making out with two of the Weasley girls when all of a sudden he got cold. It was as if he were drowning in the black lake. Suddenly spluttering and sitting up, Ian woke up. He fell out of bed trying to dodge the stream of water. In all of his rumblings he woke up his dorm mates.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ian asked as he tried to shield his face with his arms.

"Stop telling people that we're making out. I wouldn't kiss you if I had to choose between you in a dementor. And I swear if I hear another rumor about the two of us I'm telling James."

Rose stormed out of the room leaving behind the sound of laughing boys. Rose stomped angrily towards the fireplace. It was rare for Rose to get truly angry. She usually was the level headed one. But she was tired of Ian and his sick delusions.

"Hey Rose."

Rose sat down next to her cousin, "Hey Lily, what are you doing?"

"Painting my toe nails. I have color changing nail polish, want to try?" Lily waved around the bottle.

"Sure" Rose said. She sighed, maybe today wouldn't be a bad day after all.

* * *

_AN: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have so many unfinished stories, but I've been working on this one for a while and I can't get it out of my head. _


	2. Chapter 1: Boys are Stupid

**Love Struck**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character you may recognize, just their personalitlies**_

**Chapter 1: Boys are Idiots**

_**Lily's POV**_

He has grey eyes. The perfect guy. Sitting three tables away at the Slytherin table sandwiched in between her brother, Al, and there friend, Scor, was Dante Harper. As Dante laughed his pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

I sighed. He's so dreamy. I could watch him all day.

Dante was now making weird motions with his hand, probably mimicking a Quidditch move, he was after all the star chaser of the Slytherin team. He was also a sixth year which makes him way out of my league. I'm only a fourth year; he probably doesn't know I exist. And even if he did happen to notice who I am it's because I'm Al's little sister.

"Had enough?"

Enough staring at Dante? Never. Oh wait, what?

I turned away from the Slytherin table and looked at my best friend, Clara Watson, who was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Enough?" I repeated.

Clara nodded towards my plate.

Oops. I while I wasn't paying attention my hands had shredded three blueberry scones. The crumbs lay scattered on my plate.

"Yeah,…I'm not really hungry. You ready to head to class?"

"Yea, let's go."

I grabbed my school bag and strapped it over my shoulder as I got up.

First class of the day is Charms. Professor Flickwick retired last year. He was replaced by Professor Jane Newman. It's only the second month of school, but she seems decent enough.

Class doesn't start for another five minutes so we had to wait outside of the classroom. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones.

Jace McLaggen and his side kick Daniel Brody were also waiting.

"Hello ladies" McLaggen said and what he thought was a smooth voice. It sounded creepy to me.

"Hi" Clara replied to be polite. I didn't bother.

Clara stepped on my toes. I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey" I all but snarled.

I'm not being mean. McLaggen is a git. Boastful, conceited, talentless and loud are his four major attributes. He's always walking around the Gryffindor common room telling stories about his so called bravery and skills. That's exactly what they are, stories. I know he didn't honestly expect anyone to believe that he was flying by on his Firebolt when flight 213 crashed last summer and he managed to save twenty passengers with floating charm.

Clara made polite small talk with the guys while I studied my fingernails. Even though I just painted them yesterday one of them had already chipped. I suppose I'll have to dip them in some sort of potion next time to make sure they last as long as possible.

Soon the hallway filled up and Professor Newman showed up and let us inside.

I sat in my usual seat towards the middle of the class with Clara. To my displeasure McLaggen and Thomas sat directly behind us.

"Settle down class" Professor Newman said, "Today we're going to learn about summoning charm. As the name implies it summons objects towards your hand. Does anyone know what you can't use a summoning charm on?"

Down in the front row Maise Castle of Ravenclaw raised her hand. The professor called on her.

"You can't summon buildings and sometimes if you try to summon something that is too large you'll end up going towards that direction instead."

"Well said, ten points to Gryffindor" Professor Newcastle said. "The summoning charm is _accio_. Everyone repeat after me:"

"_accio_" we all said.

"Good. Now when you summon your object, you have to picture the object clearly, and it should come to you no matter how far away it is. It also helps if you say what you're summoning after _accio_"

Professor demonstrated by summoning her book from her desk. We were then split up into two's. I stood in the middle of the classroom while Clara stood on the other end. There were a set of people behind us, but I didn't pay them any attention. We were supposed to summon objects on our partner's desk.

It wasn't as easy as it sounds. I quite good at charms so I was surprised it wasn't catching fast.

After my sixth try I managed to summon the rubber ball, but instead of flying into my head it hit the person behind me.

"So sorry" I said trying to hold back my giggles. Clara had no such problem.

"_Accio ball_" Clara said.

I flew from the floor and into her hand.

"Ha! I did it first!" she celebrated loudly causing other people to stare. With her fist in the air she did a sort of chacha dance.

I was giggling at her silliness when I felt a sudden gust of air at my back followed by warmth. I looked over my shoulder to see that my hair was on fire.

I screamed and immediately tried to put it out. Clara came over to help, but it was ultimately Professor Newcastle who managed to put the flames out with her wand.

At least three inches of my hair had burnt off and more than that was frayed and singed. I stared at the ends in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry Lily" McLaggen said looking sheepish.

Sorry? Without even thinking about it I pointed my wand at him and said the first hex that came to mind. "You idiot!" I yelled as he tried to stop flying bogeys from leaving his nose. "How can you mix up a fire and summoning charms?!"

Before I could do something hasty, like punch McLaggen in the face, I stormed out of the class room.

I'm not vain, at least I don't think I am. However, there is nothing I love more than my hair. It's so straight, and shiny, and red. I never cut it. Ever. When I was younger dad told me a muggle fairy tale called Rapunzel. I remember wanting to be just like her. Of course I've matured now, I know that much hair is ridiculously long, but still I had no intention of actually cutting my hair.

It pissed me off that the blubbering idiot had the nerve to have a stupid look on his face as he apologized. It wasn't sincere at all.

"Hello Lily dear, is something wrong?"

I hadn't even realized I was walking to the nurses' office until I was already there. Madam Patil was standing in front of me looking worried.

"This complete idiot hit me with a fire spell in charms" I replied.

"Are you burnt?" Madam Patil immediately began to look me over.

"It was aimed at my back, I don't think it actually burned me because I can't feel it, but look."

I showed her my hair.

Madam Patil looked at me for a long moment with an eyebrow raised. After a moment she said "Lily, I can't heal your hair."

"Why not?"

"Hair can't be healed. You can cut the damaged ends"

"I'm _not_ cutting my hair"

"There's a spell you can use to re-grow your hair"

"Lucy tried that once, it made her hair looked like a bird's nest, no thanks"

"Well then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you" she said suddenly looking stern.

I scowled and walked out of the infirmary.

On my way up to the Gryffindor common room I ran into Clara.

"Here you are? I've been looking for you. You left your bag in class" Clara said.

"Thanks" I told her as she handed me my bag.

She touched my hair and winced. "Ouch"

"That bad?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll pin it up for you, we can find something to do with it later, but right now we're going to be late to Potions. We both know how much of an ass he can be if we're late."

I groaned the last thing I wanted to do was attend potions. I pouted but let Clara twist my hair into a bun. I had to tie my hair up for potions anyway. I usually wear my hat too. The last thing I want is potion fumes making my hair go poofy.

"Oh, by the way, Newcastle wants to see you after dinner to set up your detention."

Lunch was almost a quiet affair. I say almost because whenever you have more than three Weasleys or Potters in one room things are bound to get loud. Since there are still ten of us here things got pretty hectic. At first I was just sitting down eating my turkey and bacon sandwich when the last person I expected to talk to me had the gall to walk right up to me.

"Get out of my sight, McLaggen" I said without looking up.

"Look Lily I just want to apologize, it was an accident" McLaggen said.

"Accident?! You pointed your wand at my head and said a spell, I don't think that's an accident" I sneered.

"What?" I spoke a little loudly and now my cousin Hugo decided to join the conversation. "You cursed my cousin?"

"It was only a bit of hair" McLaggen said.

"Only a bit of hair?" I huffed. "You set me on fire!"

"What?!" Hugo said louder, drawing more attention to us. "I'm going to kick your arse."

I grabbed Hugo's wand arm, keeping him from doing anything stupid in the great hall. Just because I have a detention for cursing the git didn't mean Hugo needed to join me.

"Can you please just go?" Clara said to McLaggen.

"Not until Lily gives me chance to apologize" McLaggen said.

"I don't want to hear it" I said.

"Look, it's just I like you, and I was a little nervous so the spell went wrong" he said.

"You curse me because you like me? Oh, there is something seriously wrong with you" I said. "Apology not accepted now please leave my sight."

"Lily!"

"I believe she told you to get lost loser." I looked up to see both of my brothers had arrived along with my cousin Fred.

I might be able to stop Hugo from doing something stupid but the same can't be said for my brothers.

"I'll catch up with you later" McLaggen said and he stormed off.

"He's an idiot, don't let him get to you" Clara whispered.

"I can take care of myself" I told my cousins and brothers as I let go of Hugo's arm.

"Nobody curses our sister and gets away with it" Al said.

They were still standing and people were still looking at us.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Slytherin table? The rest of you sit down. We're making a spectacle" I pleaded.

Al huffed, then patted my head and headed to his own table. The others sat down but they were all looking at me.

"I'm not hungry" I told Clara, "I think I'll just go up and finish my Transfiguration essay."

Clara grabbed my arm. "You didn't eat much this morning" she pointed out. She turned to my family, "Don't you all have better things to do?"

"You don't like me staring at you?" Hugo asked. "You're pretty I could stare at you all day and not get tired."

To my surprise Clara blushed.

Ugh, gag me. I so did not want my cousin flirting with my best friend.

"Boys are idiots" I muttered.

Of course it took me a moment to realize I thought the same thing about Dante earlier. But at least I wasn't lame enough to say it out loud.


	3. Chapter 2 Boys are Easy

**Love Struck**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own any character you may recognize, just their personalitlies**

**Chapter 2: Boys are easy**

_**Dominique POV**_

"Don't cry Lily" I told her as I cut her hair.

It felt like such a shame to be cutting such beautiful hair. I used to be jealous of how long her hair was. It used to go all the way down to her thigh, but some idiot set it on fire. Now I was cutting all of the damage parts and it now only reached the middle of her back.

All my female cousins had gathered in my dorm to show Lily support. The girl was obsessed with her hair. Twins Molly and Lucy had bought a huge collection of chocolate that we all were snacking on. Rox and Rose were keeping the conversation flowing.

"Hogsmeade trip is Saturday. We'll stop by Parvati's shop and get you new ornaments for your hair" Rose suggested.

"Okay," Lily said, "I wasn't really planning on going to Hogsmeade but I guess now I'll go."

"What do you mean, you didn't plan on going to Hogsmeade?" I asked. "Hogsmeade weekends are the only things that keep me sane in this school."

"I was going to have Clara pick up some chocolate for me while I catch up on homework. I've only ever been in Hogsmeade that first time last year. The village isn't all that great and it's usually too cold to be out and about anyway."

I finished trimming the rest of Lily's hair. "You're still young" I told her, "Give it a year when some hot guy is going to ask you out. You'll enjoy the break more."

"Boys are stupid" Lily said pouting.

"Boys are easy" I corrected her. I went over to my bed and flopped down. "Relationships are a game. Once you understand all of the rules it's easy for you to play the right moves."

"You mean manipulate" Rox said.

"Same thing" I replied. I grabbed a chocolate frog. I tossed the card on my neighbor Cornellia's bed because I knew she collected them.

"Love is not a game" Molly pointed out. "It's about two people growing together."

"Stop it with the mushy stuff. You're the only girl here with a steady boyfriend" Lucy said.

"You only have that boyfriend because you know how to play the game" I told Molly.

"Well I agree with Lily, boys are stupid" Rox piped in. "That's why I'm waiting until I have a career before I start dating. By then I'll find someone who's more mature"

"Um, sweetie have you met our dads?" Rose asked. "Just because they're an adult doesn't mean they're mature."

"They're more fun to mess around with" I muttered.

There were five pairs of eyes on me.

"I didn't mean sex. I'm not a complete skank."

I don't think they believed me. I didn't care. I'll admit I didn't get my reputation from being a good girl but I never went all the way either. Boys have a way of boring me easily. Maybe Rox has a point, older boys probably won't bore me as much. Then again there's a guy who I think might be quite interesting.

Braden Wood. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's cute with his hazel eyes and sandy brown hair if you add in the fact that he's tall and fit, that makes him the hottest guy in school. I went and paid him a visit on the Quidditch pitch and got to see him in action.

Unfortunately he has a girlfriend. He's dating Amelia Summers of Hufflepuff. I don't know why Rox didn't warn me last week. She knew I set my eyes on him. Not that it really matters. I get what I want, always. It's a perk of being part veela.

When I tuned back into the conversation the girls were no longer talking about boys, instead they were discussing the latest edition of Witch Weekly.

I listened in on the conversation about which celebrities were dating and if the latest diet trends actually work. But while all that was going on, inside my mind I was coming up with a plan. I had a new game of catch to play and Braden is my mouse.

I put on a thin layer of lip gloss as I headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I learned long ago how to put on makeup without a mirror. You never know when you'll need a quick touch up. My hair was freshly curled. I was wearing new perfume that my Aunt Gabrielle sent me. I was in seduction mode, complete with skimpy uniform and high heels. Poor Wood won't know what hit him until it's already over.

I spotted him sitting near the head of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the male seventh years.

I smiled and headed his way.

"Hi guys" I said as I sat across from Braden. I grabbed a parfait and a spoon. "Braden, I need a favor."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Um…sure. What is it?" he said.

"Well I just happen to be failing Potions and I'm looking for a tutor. I know you're going to be busy with Quidditch and your own school work but Davis says you're the best in our class. I'm not doing totally horrible, I just need to catch up I'm a few weeks behind." I smiled coyly.

"Well…"

"I promise I won't interrupt Quidditch. You can make the schedule. I know you're a decent guy who wouldn't want me to fail"

Next to me my cousin James whispered "What are you up to?"

"Nothing mind your own business"

"Okay sure. I have some free time"

"Thanks you're the best!" I leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek.

When I stood straight I grabbed my parfait and a spoon and left the table. After about ten paces I looked back to find Braden staring at my ass.

Stage one complete. This is going to be so much fun.


End file.
